Cursed Series 1: Hope At A Funeral
by shadowglove
Summary: Twelve year old Chloe witnessed her parents murder, and has been left in shock by what she saw. But at the funeral she'll meet Sam Winchester, and See the one thing that connects them. And by the time she leaves, there might be a little hope in her heart.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.**

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #20: Retrocognition.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

She sat silently, feeling so _wrong_ in black. Usually her dresses were greens and blues, since her mother had always said those colors complimented Chloe's coloring, and yet now she was pale in black, looking up at the picture in the living room of her parents and her, happy and holding her and grinning at the camera. No one could have expected that a couple of months after that happy day, after that picture had been taken, that their family would have been ripped apart in the most violent of ways.

The child shivered and looked away, down to her hands, to her gloved hands, and she could feel tears prickling at her eyes.

"I lost my mother when I was a baby."

She looked up at the unknown voice, and noticed a boy older than her, looking at her with a mixture of understanding, sorrow, and awkwardness.

She'd noticed him, his older brother, and father at her wedding. She might never have seen the man before, but she knew who he was, from her father's old albums and memories.

"How did she die?" Chloe forced the choked words out.

"Fire." The boy cleared his throat and looked away.

She looked up at him, feeling so dead inside. "Mine were torn apart."

His blue/green eyes widened in horror. "But we were told that they were killed by robbers?"

The blonde looked away from him, returning her gaze up to the picture.

She didn't notice the boy making his way towards his father, who was talking to two other friends of her father's, Caleb, and Pastor Jim.

All she could see were the happy, smiling faces of her parents.

And their faces, like in a horror movie, seemed to melt into horrifying rictus mortis.

She looked away, closing her eyes tightly, heart racing in terror. A voice cleared.

The child kept her eyes closed.

A hand came down on her shoulder.

She nearly screamed, jerking violently at the touch as her eyes widened and she pulled away, nearly falling off of her seat.

"Calm down, my child." Pastor Jim removed his hand. "We will not hurt you."

She looked up at him, heart racing from the terror she'd experienced moments ago.

"We're so sorry for your loss, Chlo-heart." Caleb sighed, bending down to her level and looking her in her eyes. "But we need to talk to you, is that okay?"

She shot the other men a look before nodding.

John Winchester cleared his throat. "My son said that you told him that Gabe and Moira were torn to pieces?"

"Yes." She nodded, closing her eyes tightly.

"We were all told that they'd been killed in a home invasion. That some robbers entered and killed them." Pastor Jim announced slowly.

"He came in." She whispered, pulling off her gloves as her hands started to sweat profusely. "He-He-no." She closed her eyes. "I'm only in shock. I imagined it."

"Imagined _what_?" Caleb asked slowly.

"Nothing. _No_." The twelve year old shook her head violently. "_Nothing_."

"You need to _tell_ us what happened." John Winchester badgered her, and when she refused to do anything but shake her head, he reached forwards and grabbed her hand.

Chloe's eyes flew open, but she couldn't see them.

No.

_"Hello?" She called up the stairs of which she was at the base of, wondering where she was this time._

_ There was no answer._

_ Taking in a deep breath, the girl started walking up the stairs slowly, hating the way they creaked underfoot like in some horror movie._

_ Reaching the top of the stairs, she paused, wondering whether to turn left or right. _

_ On impulse she turned right and slowly opened the door, realizing it was a bedroom, and a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair was sleeping._

_ Not sure she wanted to stay here to see what would happen, Chloe closed the door and turned the other direction, about to head downstairs to try and find the door to the house and hopefully exit the vision as well before whatever had happened played before her very eyes, but then she heard a baby crying, and she couldn't-._

_ The blonde took in a deep breath and headed towards the left, entering the room with the baby and stopped when she saw a shadowy figure standing over the crib._

_ "No." She whispered in horror._

_ The figure didn't move, didn't react to her voice._

_ It was to be expected._

_ Nothing she ever Saw, saw __**her**__._

_ Hearing footsteps padding in their direction, she turned to see the door open, and the woman look in with a yawn. "John? Is he okay?"_

_ The figure didn't answer, didn't turn towards her, just brought his finger to his mouth and shushed her softly._

_ The woman raised her eyebrow. "Okay." She yawned and turned to leave, closing the door._

_ Chloe couldn't understand how the woman could mistake this for someone else._

_ This was-!_

_ She wanted to rush to the crib and take the baby away, to take it far away from him._

_ But she was too terrified, and ended up just sliding down the wall, hugging herself and beginning to cry._

_ Her parents screams were ringing in her ears._

_ "No." She whimpered. "Please stop screaming."_

_ The figure slit his wrist and the blood dropped into the baby's mouth._

_ Chloe's eyes widened in horror and she straightened up. "__**What**__?"_

_ Suddenly hurried footsteps could be heard coming towards them and the door was flung open, the woman returning. _

_ The figure finally turned, golden eyes flashing in the darkness._

_ The woman's eyes widened in horror. "YOU."_

_ Chloe hurried to her feet._

_ The woman knew who he was?_

_ "Who is he?" Chloe went towards the woman. "TELL me who he is!"_

_ No one reacted to her screams._

_ They couldn't see or hear her._

_ She screamed in impotence and kicked at the wall viciously, but turned, eyes widening in horror when she saw the woman pushed back against the wall by forces unseen, lifted up until she was laying with her back against the ceiling, and then...and then she was being cut open, screaming, her blood dripping down from to the ground._

_ Chloe brought her hands to her face as the tears began to fall. "No. No. No."_

_ And then the man was gone, and hurried footsteps hurried towards them...and John Winchester entered the room, frantic. He looked around though, and calmed when he saw no one in the room. The man took in a deep breath and went to the crib, smiling down at his son._

_ That was until the woman's blood dripped down on him._

_ He looked up, eyes widening in horror, as his wife gazed down at him in agony...before bursting into flames, covering the whole ceiling in fire in seconds._

_ "MARY!" He screamed, before reaching into the crib and pulling out his son, turning to the door when a cute, older boy, around four years old, appeared in the doorway. "Dean!" He rushed to the boy and gave him the baby. "Take Sam and go outside! Now! Hurry!"_

_ Dean nodded, fear in his young eyes, and hurried to do as said._

_ John then turned to go back into the room Chloe was now in, the flames growing around her harmlessly, but John was unable to go back for his wife, and was forced to run outside after his sons._

"CHLOE!"

Gasping for breath, Chloe felt dizzy and disoriented, as she always did when coming out of that.

"Don't _touch_ me." She hissed, tearing her hand from John's, putting back on her gloves frantically.

The three men were watching her oddly.

"What just happened, Chlo-heart?" Caleb asked, eyes narrowed.

She looked away. "Nothing."

"Chloe, you can trust us." Pastor Jim beseeched. "We're not going to harm you."

"Nothing happened." Her gaze hardened on her gloves. "Leave me alone."

"If you know anything-." John began.

"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ She screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the funeral reception.

The men backed off.

Chloe took the time to rush away, losing herself amongst the people and later slipping out back to the little koi fish pond her mother had loved so much. The child had once loved it as well, and yet every time she looked at the water, all she could see was blood.

"You looked like you were in a trance."

She jumped at the voice and turned, glaring at the boy. "What do you want?"

"Did you see anything?" He asked curiously, coming to her side and looking at the pond.

"I _asked_ you _what do you want_?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I just wanted to help."

The blonde looked away, tightening her fists. "I don't _need_ your help."

"Is the reason why you wear gloves despite the heat because you see things if people touch your skin?"

Her eyes widened and she turned towards him, pale. "How did you-?"

"I pick up on stuff." He replied. "My name's Sam, by the way."

Sam.

The baby from her vision.

Chloe closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath. "I'm Chloe."

"I know my dad can be insensitive sometimes, but he really just wants to help." Sam announced slowly. "That's why he was asking all those questions. Your dad and mine used to, uh, hang out together, and..."

"I _know _what your father, mine, Pastor Jim and Caleb really do-_did_." She winced. "Dad _did_, used to." She flinched, looking away. "I _know _your dad's a hunter, okay? So stop treating me like an idiot."

Sam was silent.

"It was kinda obvious, with the way he was acting. Slipping holy water into the punch bowl? Not very subtle." She looked away.

"You noticed that?" His eyes widened.

"I'm surprised no one else did. Your father was being all shady about it." She sneered.

He chuckled. "Oh, this is going to bruise his ego!"

The boy sounded delighted.

She turned to him, smiling a little despite _really_ not being in the mood to smile.

Sam sighed, taking in a deep breath. "I know you don't want to answer this question, but was it something supernatural that killed your parents?"

She wanted to tell him to shove it.

That it was none of his business.

And yet.

And yet it _was_.

The blonde took in a deep breath. "The thing that killed my parents." She looked up at Sam. "Is the same thing that killed your mother."

He went pale, horror crossing his face. "How-?"

"When your father touched me...I Saw it." She flinched at the memory. "I Saw the night it happened. And I Saw _him_. Saw his yellow eyes. He's the _same_ one who threw my parents around the house without lifting a finger, and then ripped them to pieces while they were still alive." She was trembling by now, their screams loud in her ears. "He killed your mother differently. He pinned her to the ceiling, cut her open, and then set her on fire while she was still alive." Her gaze was so watery she couldn't make anything out. "I don't know which death was worst."

Silent tears were making their way down Sam's eyes.

"So now you see why I didn't want to talk about what I Saw." She replied softly, wiping at her tears.

"My father...he never told us...all of those details." Sam's voice croaked as he wiped at tears as well. "Was-was she in a lot of pain?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes."

Sam closed his eyes tightly.

"Another thing you should know." She cleared her throat and waiting until he eyes were opened before saying. "The thing, the thing with the yellow eyes, it fed you its blood."

"_What_?" Sam gasped in horror.

"But that's good." Chloe turned to him, narrowing her green orbs. "With blood comes strength, and for some reason, he's given you some of his." She reached out and grabbed his hand, tightening her hold. "When you get old enough, and you find him, you _kill_ him with that strength he gave you."

Sam looked at her, eyes wide.

"You turn it against him, and you avenge what he did to our parents." The blonde pressed. "Swear it to me."

"I-I-I swear." Sam stammered.

"Not good enough." She held on tighter. "I want a blood oath."

His eyes widened. "A blood-?"

"Strongest hunter oath, with blood." The girl walked into his personal space, eyes capturing and holding his, and in seconds she'd used his distraction to pull out the dagger he'd had hidden on him. The girl jerked off her glove and slit her palm with the dagger, gazing at her blood numbly. "Hunters, can't even come to a _funeral_ unarmed."

"What are you-?" Sam's eyes widened.

"_Swear_ it! Swear you'll kill Yellow Eyes!" She snapped. "Our mothers died _screaming_!"

And suddenly, Sam went still, eyes hard and determined as he took the dagger from her and slit his palm as well. The older boy then reached for her bloodied hand with his own and squeezed tight, both wincing at the pain, but holding tightly, as their blood mingled.

"I _swear_ on my mother's death that I will use all in my power to hunt down Yellow Eyes and _kill_ it for what it did to our parents." He swore.

She smiled sadly, bringing his bloody hand to her mouth and kissing their joined hands.

Sam just watched her silently.

Their hands remained joined for a little longer before she pulled away and went towards the pond. "You should wash your hand." She announced, bending down and carefully washing her own.

Sam joined her, doing the same.

Their blood turned the water reddish.

The blonde closed her eyes before tearing off the hem of her dress and using it to bandage Sam's wounded hand.

"You've taken care of wounds before." He commented softly when she was done.

"My father was a hunter." She looked down at her own wounded hand. "Of course I have."

There was another tearing sound, and then Sam was reaching for her hand, bandaging the wound with a piece of his shirt.

"You're not bad at this either." Chloe whispered when he was finished.

"Practice." Sam sighed.

They sat together on the grass, looking at the pond that was slightly red with their blood.

"What's going to happen to you now?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to live with my uncle Sam, and his two daughters, Lois and Lucy." Chloe responded. "They live on some army base."

Sam looked at her, opened his moth, and then looked away.

She gazed at him from the corner of her eyes. "You can ask, you know. About how I can See things. You're the closest person in the world to me now. We share blood."

He seemed surprised at that, and looked down at his own hand. "We do."

She nodded, gaze returning to the fish.

"Why _do_ you See things?"

"I'm cursed." She replied. "My father angered a coven of witches more powerful than he'd thought, and to get back at him they cursed me to See the worst memories of everyone I touch with my hands."

"But you didn't See anything when we touched."

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized that. "You're right." She gazed down at her wounded hand. "I _didn't_." Her green gaze raised to Sam. "But _why_?"

He didn't answer, just looked down at his own hand as well.

"Baby Cuz, it's time to go."

They turned towards the voice, seeing the tall, skinny fourteen year old that was Lois Lane.

"Okay." Chloe nodded, standing and brushing her clothes off before turning to Sam. "You swore."

"I swore." He agreed.

She smiled and bent down to press a kiss to his cheek. "_Good luck_." She whispered, lips brushing against his ear, before standing once again and going to her cousin.

Lois raised an eyebrow and placed an around around Chloe's shoulders. "Who _was_ that dude?"

Chloe just smiled sadly and let herself be led away.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
